


The Pack

by BoyishBeans



Series: The Pack - FFXV Omegaverse [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, OT4, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishBeans/pseuds/BoyishBeans
Summary: In this short fic, where Insomnia is in a state of peace and is never attacked by the empire, and Noctis isn't divinely ordained to fulfill a destiny, the pack dynamics between the chocobros is explored.





	The Pack

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and wanted to explore pack dynamics between these guys. I've never written omegaverse before but I put some spins on it and based them off of wolf packs lmao. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Follow my twitter @beanowrites for more. New fics coming soon!

Life was just absolutely splendid in Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum’s pack. It was smaller and more of a tight-knit kind of pack, but none of the boys would’ve had it any other way. Most packs consisted of around 6-7 individuals, but they all much preferred the lifestyle of a smaller pack. They were all childhood friends, growing up with each other and some even taking part in helping raise each other, so it just made sense that they would all end up in a tight pack bond with each other. They were quite happy with the smaller size and the close company of each other.

Their pack consisted of two omegas, an alpha, and a beta. The omegas being Noctis and his dearest best friend Prompto, the only alpha being Gladio, and the single beta being Ignis. It was rare for packs in Insomnia to have an unbalanced number of alphas and omegas, usually because of how jealous both of the races could get over each other. An even number of alphas and omegas meant that each omega had their own alpha and that nobody would be left out. 

But in Noctis’ pack, even with an uneven number of alphas and omegas, they seemed to make it work, trying to make sure nobody felt left out. It really helped to have Ignis’ mother-hen beta touch in the mix, him trying to make sure that Gladio would give equal attention to the omegas and make them both feel included, and Ignis did a damn good job of doing so. It never helped that the smallest of omegas, Prompto, definitely had some insecurity issues, especially with him coming into the pack the latest. 

At first, Prompto felt out of place when he joined in on the pack late. He didn’t have the obligated childhood bond the other three had, Ignis being Noctis’ royal advisor and Gladio being his strong alpha shield. He was just an outsider, a commoner, a peasant, a weak omega with no royal blood to back him up in life. He was still welcomed to the pack with open, welcoming arms. Noctis always had a soft spot for the omega in their childhood, and they befriended each other quite early on, even though Prompto had no idea why the Prince would want anything to do with a weak omega like him. Once they got into high school, Prompto was a scrawny, vulnerable omega with nobody to protect him, and Noctis could only try and do so much for him as a rather small omega himself. He truly did love the blond boy, and his heart swelled with the thought of something bad happening to the precious little omega, knowing he’s just a common omega, and he decided that he should at least try and make sure Prompto feels safe and secure in his future, considering he is Noctis’ best friend, after all. 

Noctis decided to bring Prompto home and to introduce him to the mass of an alpha named Gladio. Gladio was Noctis’ shield-in-training at the time, and deep down Noctis knew that he would eventually be in a pack, and maybe even mated with Gladio. The purpose of Noctis introducing Prompto to Gladio was to give him a sense of security and to show them that there are kind yet strong alphas. Noctis also wanted to see if Gladio particularly liked Prompto, and maybe even invite them to their pack that would eventually form. While Gladio adored Prompto, there was a certain, quiet beta who took an extra special liking to the blond omega. The second Noctis brought him home, Ignis was pretty sure he fell in love with the bashful boy. He watched from a distance as Gladio boldly hit on him, Prompto a blushing mess, mostly because Gladio was a nice alpha giving him the attention he’s never really received or thought he wanted to receive. When Ignis finally did get the chance to properly introduce himself to Prompto, he made sure that he felt at home, Prompto laughing and telling him it was hard to feel at home when he was in the actual home of the royal family. Ignis had assured him though that he was welcome in their home, and that he was actually wanted. Prompto was wanted by Noctis, by Gladio, and by Ignis, and Ignis would make sure he knew that even if it was the last thing he did. The precious omega never deserved to feel unwanted in Ignis’ eyes. 

Noctis noticed the little thing Prompto and Ignis had going on right from the beginning, but he guessed he just never really questioned it. It wasn’t exceptionally rare to see omegas with betas, but it made the omega’s heat’s a little harder since it’s really only satisfied by an alpha’s knot, but hormone suppressants did exist and were plentiful in Insomnia. Noctis never really say the appeal of being mated to only a beta, but he did love Ignis to bits. It may be selfish, but he liked having the knot of an alpha during his own heats. That wasn’t to say that Ignis couldn’t please him, because he was very capable of doing that, it’s just his own biology that his heats can’t be 100% satisfied, and he’s quite alright with that.

After Prompto had left that day, the other three definitely think that it was time to form that pack bond, knowing the three of them would be in one for a while, and to invite Prompto into it. They all loved him in their own little ways, and they thought he would be a wonderful addition to their pack. The next day, Noctis confronted him at school, cornering him in the hallway and asking him if he would like to join them. 

“You want me? To join you?” Prompto had asked, not believing what his best friend had just asked him. Why would the prince want some common omega to join his super tight pack of him and his royal retinue? Noctis tried his best to assure Prompto that he did belong with them and that he was wanted.

“Prompto I wouldn’t lie to you. We all want you to be with us. Please?” Noctis asked once again, trying his best to pull off the perfect sad puppy face. He didn’t want to pressure him into it, but deep down he knew Prompto wanted to join, and that he needed a little extra push to feel confident enough to even say yes. To feel safe, protected and loved was all Prompto ever really wanted to feel, and Noctis knew this, and he would feel all of those things if he would commit to being in his pack.

“I- okay, fine,” Prompto finally decided, and Noctis jumped for joy like a little schoolgirl and pulled him into a tight hug, nuzzling into his warm neck.

“Thank you so much, Prompto. I knew you’d say yes!” Noctis exclaimed, even lifting the blond omega off the ground a little bit in pure excitement. “I promise we’ll do whatever it takes to make you feel comfortable with us.”

“Thank you, Noct,” Prompto replied, feeling loved and genuinely appreciated for the first time in forever. He could now say that he had a family to look after him and to care for him, and he had friends he could hang out with and form new bonds with. 

The transition from friends into a real pack had been quite easy. Prompto found himself living with Noct and the rest of the guys in their own apartment after they were out of high school. The taste of freedom for Noctis was delightful, and he was happy he got to share those feeling with his new pack, and only his new pack. While he still had an image to maintain, being a prince and all, it was nice to have that freedom of his own living quarters. He was away from the heart of all royal shenanigans. He could also bring his favourite people with him, which was a huge bonus, and he could live the domestic pack live with them to his heart's desire.

Ignis, on the other hand, found that his life in the pack didn’t differ much from living in the Citadel. He was still Noct’s royal advisor, along with continuing to be his glorified babysitter sometimes. He was definitely the homemaker of the pack, making sure things were tidy, making meals for everyone else. Ignis was the motherly guidance whenever something troubled someone. Though other betas and even omegas might find that demeaning, it was what Ignis was born to do, to advise, and to assist. He also enjoyed that role he played in the pack, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. It was second nature to him to take on that role.

Something Ignis could be thankful for was Prompto’s helping hands. When Prompto had first joined the pack, he felt a little bad for Ignis. He noticed how Ignis was always the one cooking meals and cleaning up the mess. It was always that way unless he forced the other lazy omega and alpha to help him. Prompto had quickly taken on the role of helping Ignis when it came to those things. He asked Ignis if he was stuck doing the cooking and cleaning.

“It’s quite the contrary, Prompto,” Ignis had started telling him while they were washing dishes together one night. “I do enjoy caring for the others, and especially you,” he told him. He leaned in closer to give him a quick peck to the cheek. Prompto giggled at his gesture. “Though I do appreciate you help me out whenever you can, and I quite enjoy your company.”

“Get a room, you two!” Noctis shouted from the couch in the living room. Gladio laughed with him as they continued to play video games together. Prompto giggled lightly at his two dark-haired pack mates on the couch. He looked up into Ignis’ eyes.

“Thank you for everything Ignis,” Prompto said to him, leaning up against his chest. Ignis picked up the washcloth to dry off his hands. He brought Prompto into a tight hug.

“It has been an absolute pleasure to have you with us, Prompto. I wouldn’t’ve had it any other way, my love,” Ignis assures him. He noticed the hint of insecurity behind his eyes. The poor boy didn’t deserve any of the insecurity. He was just unfortunately plagued with so much of it. He held Prompto for a little longer, and the two began to wash dishes again. It was a comfortable silence while they continued, just basking in each other’s company.  
After they finished washing up, they left the kitchen together and joined their other two lovers on the couch. They enjoyed the rest of their evening there, watching a movie together and all piled up on top of each other. It's often how they all cuddled, Gladio usually being the body pillow for everyone else. It just made sense since he had the largest body mass.

Gladio was considered the papa bear of the pack, being everyone’s big cuddly teddy bear. He was just so easy to cuddle, and if anyone wanted to get some stress out, he’s the go to. Not only will his cuddling de-stress you. He also had other alpha qualities to him that helped the pack settle down. 

He was the one who could knot both of his cute little omegas during their heats. Gladio could make them squeal and scream in delight while he pumps them full of his prime alpha seed. Both of the omegas liked it differently, though. 

Noctis preferred his heats with Gladio to be spent a little gentler than what he usually likes. Noctis was one for rough sex, but he needed that tender loving during his heats. It was something Gladio could easily provide, especially for his Prince that he was sworn to protect. Gladio would have Noctis on his back, legs spread and wrapped around Gladio’s torso as he gave him a gentle, deep fucking. Noctis would preen as his knot swelled up inside of his tight hole. He would fill him up over and over again with cum. Noctis seemed to be insatiable when it came to Gladio’s cum.

Prompto was a little different when it came to his heats. He was kind of the opposite of Noctis. He preferred gentler sex out of his heats, but it was game on when he was in heat. Prompto was a bit of a slut in his heats, asking for everything to be harder, wanting it rougher. Gladio even had troubles keeping up with the rowdy blond in his heats. Gladio would usually come out with scratches all over his biceps and back, not that Prompto wouldn’t have his own marks all over him. They were usually deep bruises from Gladio’s rough treatment that Prompto always begged for.

The best thing, however, was when Noctis and Prompto’s heats synced up. Well, it was fun to the omegas, at least. To Gladio, it was a time that truly tested his limits as an alpha. It was rare for omega heats to sync up, even when they were in packs together, but it wasn’t totally unheard of, especially when they were so close in age and their bond was strong. It didn’t happen all the time, but it was fun with it did. One of the omegas would be fucked by Gladio, while Ignis helped to take care of the other as much as he could. Ignis couldn’t fully satisfy heats, but he was no stranger to giving the young omegas powerful orgasms. There would be one thing that made those synchronized heat special for the pack. It was something that would turn the pack dynamic around and would be an interesting addition.

It was about two weeks after the last heat both Noctis and Prompto had. Prompto had complained to Noctis one morning that he was feeling slightly ill, and asked Noctis if he felt the same. Noctis definitely noticed something was different, but couldn’t quite place what that exactly was. Prompto had gone out alone to the store, buying pregnancy tests for both of them. He didn’t know if this was going to be the reason he was sick, or if even one of them would be pregnant at all. It was a purely instinctual buy.

Prompto and Noctis were home alone when they took the pregnancy tests, Ignis and Gladio running some errands. Prompto went first, his leg anxious bouncing up and down while he awaited the results of the impulse pregnancy test. He came out of the bathroom with the test. Noctis was sitting on the ground right beside the bathroom door, awaiting Prompto.

“What’re the results?” Noctis asked nervously, jumping up from his sitting position. He just didn’t know if its a good nervous or a bad nervous quite yet. Prompto tried to hold a straight face, not knowing how to react either. He didn’t know how Noctis would react.

“It’s... positive,” Prompto admits.

“Prompto, that's…”

“I know, Noct. I’m so sorry. We should’ve been more careful and we can do something about this. I’m sorry for being so stupid,” Prompto babbled, but Noctis quickly set his hands on his shoulders to comfort him. 

“Prom, it's okay. You don’t have to be sorry for anything,” Noctis assured him. “If anything, I’m kind of excited,” he admitted.

“Wait, really?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah, I’ve always wanted pups, Prompto. I’m so happy you’re having pups and I’m so excited,” Noctis told him, a little sadness evident in his voice.

“You don’t sound very excited, Noct…” Noctis sighed, slumping back down to the floor again. 

“It’s just…” Noctis rambled, putting his face in his hands. “Gods, I feel so selfish for thinking this.”

“Noctis, what’re you talking about?” Prompto asked, leaning down to him on the ground. He put his hands in his soft, ebony hair.

“I want to be pregnant too, but… I really don’t think I am,” Noctis admitted.

“Baby, you said you felt weird, and you haven’t even taken the test yet! You don’t know until you take it!” Prompto tried to assure him.

“You’re right, Prom. I’ll take it.” Noctis got up, going into the bathroom and taking the test for himself. He exited about 20 minutes later, making Prompto worried as he sits in front of the bathroom.

“What’re the results?” Noctis’ face is unreadable. Prompto stands up and looks deep into his eyes to read some sort of emotion.

“It’s positive,” Noctis said, his lips upturning in a little smirk. Prompto's eyes went wide. 

“You mean… we’re both pregnant? Together?!” Prompto asked. Noctis nodded, leaning in to hug his blond lover. 

“Pregnant. Together, burying his face into Prompto’s somewhat bony neck. He smiled widely, hugging him so tight, but not too tight. There was a little life inside of him. Inside of both of them.

“Oh, Gods, Noct, how are we gonna tell Gladdy and Iggy?” Prompto asked, still enjoying their intimate hug. “Do you think they’ll be mad at us?”

“I don’t think Gladio would mind, but Ignis might lecture us on being a little irresponsible,” Noctis said, not looking forward to a future lecture. “Can you use your sweet blond omega magic to make Iggy take it easy on us? I know he has a special thing for you, anyways.” 

“I can try, Noct,” Prompto said, smirking. He hoped Ignis would be excited for their future pups to come. He was, and so was Noctis. They’d share a pregnancy together, and in 9 short months, they’d welcome numerous more additions to their pack.


End file.
